


Trumpf: Ass

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Hermione Granger, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, sex-repulsed hermione granger
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Ron versteht es nicht, er versteht es ganz und gar nicht. (Harry hingegen ist da anders.)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	1. ace on top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione versucht irgendwie damit umzugehen, dass Ron nicht mit ihrer Asexualität umgehen kann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermine x Fred oder Hermine x Luna oder Hermine x ? | _Sie hat sich immer Sorgen gemacht, wie das wohl werden würde, wenn sie eine Beziehung führt und dennoch kein Interesse an Sex zeigt; aber bei ihm(/ihr) ist das überhaupt nicht wichtig, und dadurch erst wird ihr bewusst, dass sie sich jahrelang vollkommen umsonst gesorgt hat. Der(/die) Richtige sollte einen ohnehin so akzeptieren können, wie man eben ist, nicht wahr?_  
> [happily ever after](http://tears-into-wine.livejournal.com/4698.html?thread=86362#t86362)
> 
> **CN: Acefeindlichkeit, Alkoholkonsum (als Bewältigungsmechanismus)**  
> 

Vielleicht hat sie ein Glas Wein zu viel getrunken, oder einen Shot Tequila, oder vielleicht auch einen Rum oder zwei. (Ehrlich gesagt weiß sie gar nicht mehr, was sie alles getrunken hat; sie weiß, dass sie mit einem Viertele begonnen und mehrere Stunden einfach weiter getrunken hat.) 

Es ist nicht so, als hätte sie den Tag mit dem Wunsch, sich zu betrinken, begonnen; ihren Barbesuch hingegen schon.  
»N-Nochmal«, stößt sie hervor und wedelt in großkleinen Bewegungen mit ihrem fast leeren Glas. Sie rutscht mit der Hälfte ihres Hinterns vom Hocker, aber bevor sie ganz vom Stuhl fallen kann, wird sie mit sanfter Bestimmtheit wieder zurückgeschoben. »D-Danke.«

Jemand setzt sich neben sie, aber sie hat nur Augen für das Getränk, das ihr der Barkeeper vor die Nase setzt und bei dem sie keine Ahnung hat, was es eigentlich ist. Erst das vorsichtige »Hermione, was machst Du bloß?«, das dem _Irgendjemand_ das Gesicht von Harry gibt, reißt sie los von ihrem _werweißschonsogenau_.  
»Nichts, Harry«, fährt sie ihn an und nimmt drei große Schlucke (drei ist doch die magische Zahl schlechthin, oder nicht?), »geh weg, lass' mich in Ruh'!« Sie kann selbst hören, dass ihre Worte schlingern und übereinander stolpern, in einem fröhlichen Zickzack, das ihre Gedanken nicht nachvollziehen können. 

Sie stöhnt gequält auf, als Harry ihre Hände umfasst, die das Glas umklammert halten: »Bitte, Harry. Geh' einfach.« (Aber kein _Bitte, Harry_ wird ihn davon abhalten, sich um sie zu kümmern und nach ihr zu sehen; kein _Geh' einfach_ wird ihn dazu bringen, sie jetzt zu verlassen. Sie hasst ihn dafür.)

Er zwingt ihre Finger, den Alkohol loszulassen, dann knallt er Geld auf den Tresen (sie weiß nicht wie viel; sie weiß auch gar nicht, was sie versoffen hat) und zieht sie mit nach draußen. Und die kalte, klare Luft ist schlimmer als jeder Shot Absinth es in diesem Moment hätte sein können. – Warum _dreht_ sich denn jetzt alles so sehr? War gerade eben nicht noch alles _gut_ gewesen? Naja, ihr Betrunkenheitswert zumindest? 

»Hermione, rede mit mir«, sagt er, als sie sich ein paar Meter vom Eingang der Bar entfernt haben. »Du weißt, dass Du mit mir über alles reden kannst, oder?« Sie schnaubt.

»Du verstehst das nicht, Harry«, antwortet sie mit einem Kloß in der Kehle, »ich möchte nach Hause.«

Er seufzt, aber er bringt sie nach Hause.

  


* * *

  


Als sie in Hermiones Wohnung ankommen, lässt sie sich unelegant auf das Sofa fallen und stößt auf, die Übelkeit aus ihrem Magen ein wenig vertreibend. (Wen interessiert's? Es ist nur Harry da. Und Harry hat sie noch nie wegen irgendetwas verurteilt.)

Er setzt sich neben sie und ihr wird schnell klar, dass er so schnell auch nicht gehen wird. Sie seufzt lautstark auf und fragt: »Was soll das, Harry? Warum kannst Du mich nicht allein lassen?« (Sie lallt inzwischen viel weniger als vorher, aber sie fühlt sich noch genauso unzurechnungsfähig.)

»Weil Du meine beste Freundin bist«, antwortet er und will nach ihrer Hand greifen, »und ich mir Sorgen mache.« Sie lacht auf, lässt sich nicht von ihm ergreifen und sie lacht so lange, bis nur noch Tränen über ihre Wangen laufen und sie schluchzt: »Das verstehst Du nicht. Das versteht keiner!« Und er will sie in eine Umarmung ziehen, aber sie versteift sich, und er lässt sie sofort wieder los. (Harry weiß, was gut ist, weil _Harry_ gut ist.)

Sie weint nicht mehr, sie heult. Laut und schmerzhaft und mit Rotz, der aus ihrer Nase läuft. (Es gibt mit Sicherheit nur wenige Momente in ihrem Leben, in denen sie sich so sehr gewünscht hat, nicht sie selbst sein zu müssen, wie in diesem.) Ihre Sicht verschwimmt und kippt und sie weiß gar nicht mehr, wo oben und unten ist; bis ihr Arm zur Seite hin ausschlägt und sich in Harrys Pullover verkrallt. (Und dann liegt sie doch in seinen Armen und versaut auch noch den von Molly handgestrickten Weasley-Pullover.)

»Es tut … Es … Es tut mir leid!« Ihre Worte werden durch kleine Hickser und Schniefer unterbrochen und generell ist alles, was sie sagt, nur gedämpft wahrnehmbar, weil sie ihr Gesicht so tief in ihm verborgen hat, dass es ihm wahrscheinlich sogar wehtut. 

»Ist schon okay«, sagt er und streichelt ihr über den Rücken. »Wenn Du reden willst, bin ich hier.«

Und sie will nicht reden, wirklich nicht. Sie ist das Reden so leid, dass sie gar nicht weiß, wohin mit all ihren fünfmal zu oft gesagten Worten. Also sagt sie ihm, was sie ihm auch bisher gesagt hat: »Du verstehst das nicht. Ron hat es auch nicht verstanden.«

Und sie ist selber schuld, definitiv, ja, ist sie, als sie seinen Namen erwähnt und wieder anfängt, zu heulen. (Sie hat _tatsächlich_ gedacht, dass das zwischen ihr und Ron eine Zukunft hätte! Wie _lächerlich, als ob_.)

Sie schreit ein bisschen in seinen Pullover (nicht wirklich, mehr so eine Art ersticktes Aufstöhnen, das man nur von sich geben kann, wenn man gerade richtig verzweifelt) und flüstert schließlich in die nächtliche Stille des Raumes: »Ich wollte nicht; ich _will_ nicht, Harry, und das hat er nicht verstanden.« Er fragt nicht, was sie meint, sondern hört nur zu und streicht ihr weiter in beruhigenden Kreisen über den Rücken. »Es war wichtig für ihn und ich hab's versucht, ganz ehrlich, aber es war so … so, _eklig_?« Sie wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über Augen und Nase. »Nein, ja, das trifft es nicht. Es war _nicht schön_ , das trifft es wohl eher. Aber sag' das mal jemandem: ›Hey, ich liebe Dich, aber Sex mit Dir ist echt nicht schön.‹ Das geht doch nicht!« Sie lacht trocken auf. Ihre Finger sind immer noch in Harrys Pullover verkrallt, aber das Schluchzen ebbt langsam ab. 

»Er hat gefragt, ob es an ihm liegt«, sagt sie leise, »aber er konnte nicht akzeptieren, dass es an mir liegt.«  
Sie schweigen einen Moment, bis Harry sanft das Wort erhebt: »Du kennst Ron doch, er kriegt sich wieder ein.«

  


* * *

  


Doch Ron kriegt sich nicht wieder ein. 

»Willst Du nicht nochmal mit ihm reden, Hermione?« Harrys Stimme klingt flehend und ein wenig kleinlaut, als er den Blick wahrnimmt, mit dem Hermione in ansieht. »Ich meine ja bloß …«

Sie schnaubt und sagt: »Harry, ich weiß, Du meinst es nur gut, aber das wird nichts mehr. Er hat mich gefragt, warum ich _so verklemmt_ bin.« Sie sieht, dass Harry ihr ins Wort fallen will, um zu sagen, dass Ron es mit Sicherheit nicht böse gemeint hat. »Harry, er hat gesagt, dass ich es _nur mal ausprobieren müsste_ , dann _würde ich schon wollen_. — Er _versteht_ es wirklich nicht.«

Harry schließt den Mund, den er gerade noch geöffnet hat, um ihr zu widersprechen. Sie weiß, er möchte nur helfen, sodass alles wird wie früher; aber das wird es nicht. Vielleicht wird es das nie wieder. (Sie waren das Goldene Trio, jetzt sind sie der Goldjunge und die Zinnsoldaten.)

»Möchtest Du zum Abendessen bleiben?«, fragt Hermione schließlich und lächelt Harry müde an. »Ich dachte an Pizza und schlechte Horrorfilme?«

  


* * *

  


Sie verbringen fast jeden Tag zusammen, seit sie sich von Ron getrennt hat. (Natürlich sagt sie, dass es in Ordnung ist, wenn er sich lieber mit Ron treffen möchte; aber irgendwie fühlt es sich auch gut an, wenn Harry sich stattdessen für sie entscheidet. Weil es irgendwie zeigt, dass alles zwischen ihnen in Ordnung ist; vielleicht sogar ein bisschen mehr als in Ordnung.)

Es ist fast ein ganzes Jahr her, seit Hermione und Ron sich getrennt haben. Harry ist so etwas wie Hermiones bester Freund, nur mit viel zu grünen Augen und sehr, sehr, _sehr_ küssbaren Lippen. (Und das hat sie gerade _nicht_ gedacht; weil es nur Probleme mit sich bringen würde, _wenn_ sie es gedacht hätte.)

Ihre Finger schließen sich um ihre eigenen Ärmel und Harry wirft ihr einen komischen Blick von der Seite zu, weil er ihr Unwohlsein bemerkt zu haben scheint. Er fragt nicht nach, aber sie weiß, dass er sich wundert. (Vielleicht liegt es aber nur an den zwei Glas Wein, die sie bereits getrunken hat. Vielleicht sieht er sie gar nicht komisch an. _Vielleicht hat sie aber auch gerade nach seiner Hand gegriffen, oh scheiße, nein! Kein Wunder, dass er sie ansieht, als wäre irgendetwas ganz gehörig daneben_.)

Sie will ihre Hand wieder zurückziehen und öffnet gerade den Mund, um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, als er ihre Hand noch fester umfasst und ihr ein schüchternes Lächeln schenkt. ( _Abbruch! Nein, nein, sie kann das nicht!_ Oder vielleicht kann sie es doch.)

Sie lächelt zurück und sie wenden sich wieder dem Film zu, von dem Hermione keine Ahnung hat, worum es eigentlich geht.

  


* * *

  


»Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist«, sagt Hermione und zerstört damit fast das Knistern und die Spannung, die sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hat. Harry verzieht das Gesicht und Hermione muss ein bisschen lachen. (Sie sitzen auf dem Sofa, _mal wieder_ , einander zugewandt, in absoluter Stille, so nah, dass es nur auf einen Kuss hinauslaufen kann. – Hermione glaubt, noch nie so angespannt in ihrem Leben gewesen zu sein. Nicht einmal vor den ZAG oder den UTZ.)

Harry legt eine Hand auf ihre Wange und die Anspannung in ihrem Körper versammelt sich in ihrer Magengegend, sodass sie das Gefühl hat, sich gleich übergeben zu müssen, wenn er sie nicht endlich küsst. ( _Scheiß drauf._ ) Und dann küsst sie ihn.

  


* * *

  


Es vergehen ein paar Wochen; sie ist schon wieder betrunken. (Aber daran ist eindeutig Harry schuld!) Es ist ein angenehmes betrunken, ein _wohliges_ betrunken; heimelig und _oh so gut_. Sie liegen auf dem Sofa; ihre Finger in seinen Haaren vergraben, seine Hände an ihren Hüften, küssen sie sich.  
Seine Hand fährt unter ihr T-Shirt und sie denkt sich, _hey_ , sie ist so betrunken, wen _interessiert_ schon wenn er es jetzt versuchen würde; sie würde wohl nicht _nein_ sagen. (Aber Harry versucht es nicht und am nächsten Morgen denkt Hermione, dass Harry vielleicht der Richtige ist.)


	2. that which must not be named

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst vor einem Namen macht mehr Angst vor der Sache selbst. (Oder so.)

»Ich bin asexuell.«

Hermione steht vor dem Spiegel, sieht sich selbst in die Augen und kommt sich unfassbar lächerlich dabei vor. Warum muss sie dem, was sie ist, einen Namen geben? Fremde Menschen haben sich nicht für das zu interessieren, was sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer tut – und Harry, der mit Sicherheit der einzige ist, den es interessieren sollte, weiß es längst … auch wenn sie es nie so direkt ausgesprochen hat. (Sie sollte sich nicht so unwohl dabei fühlen, es auszusprechen, oder? Es sollte normal sein; weil es doch ein Teil von ihr ist. – _Es ist nur ein Wort_ , sagt sie sich, _kein Grund, Angst davor zu haben. Das bist Du_.)

»Ich bin asexuell.«


End file.
